From The Triangle Within
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: It is said that within packs,One's mate identified by another's scent would be proven by the way to submit,and submit she shall,regardless of who the male claims to stand by in the end,both will have to succumb to it's will,hell's wrath is just steps back
1. Chapter 1

From The Triangle Within

~Chapter One ~

Lunar Calling

By Inuyashas Youkai

' It is said that within packs ,One's mate identified by another's scent would be proven by the way to submit ,and submit she shall, and regardless of whom the male claims to stand by in the end will have to succumb to the scent of his mate whether if he loves her now or is tied to another. Once he's bound to his intended let no one put them under for hell's wrath is not far behind..However don't fret for love soon follows the insatiable need to covet a demon's mate '

The Carressing hues stretching across the sky ,grasping hand in hand with the sun setting in the East. The subtle winds fluffing the pillows dotting themselves inside the vast heightened horizons ,within natures painting on the faded skies of powder blue hazed canvas, and coupled with the start of the oncoming by the gentle gusts of wind when the sun sets ,and the paired moon rising bleeds a bloody hue,and a scent is tinged with the expectant breeze.

To demon folk ,and the combination of the like gathered ,pairings of within it's pack shares the signification of these night's meaning,but within each sensitive nose the aroma holds a different direction to take , and to each individual member of the pack. The significance for these night's, embraces senses to detect ones mate through just the individual unique smell of the carrier. Once the intended mate is located ,the destined pair goes into a spanse of time 'hibernating' in a sense,far from the remaining pack to prove intent.

While the Alpha proves it's worth to provide protection and support , said mate ,and the Beta female ,must prove the willingness to her loyalty , submit to,and obey it's master. Normally on said nights , one said hanyou and a fiery priestess would be on the other side of the well, purposely on the hanyou's intentions. It was for obvious reasons why Inuyasha hid from the supposed event with his for told intended.

For one the hanyou out of preserving love and loyalty for the one who came first ,even against the cold presence barring hatred and blame for what had occurred long past, in exchange for forsaking the growing urges, permeating with need for his second, and slowly emerging love of his mate. Because when promising himself to another ,his first , removes the freedom to choose the perfect love of his second especially when he sacrifices his life to the realm of hell with his first ,and in the end abandoning his second ,unless intervened.

Over time the hanyou has even with strong reserve on his part had went as far as steeping down when his rival Kouga made his usual rants of Kagome being his woman because of his choice to stay with his first ,it wouldn't be far otherwise. Although this didn't mean the hanyou couldn't privately daydream of what he was giving up nor was he in no way happy about it.

" Heya Kagome how's my woman ,I see the mutt hasn't gotten you killed yet or I 'll have to kill him."

' Yea keep dreaming flee bag if I wasn't in the situation I am in she would be all mine, so you should be thanking me that I am not acknowledging her place as my intended mate ..You should feel lucky I am giving this to you bastard but I want her to be happy when I am gone..So if it's you urgh I guess so be it..I will have to deal with it...'Inuyasha sneered within his head as he listened to their current conversation putting his own taunts her and there to sooth his own torment of the situation

' Kagome you should be glad I am not taking my claim because I think what I would give to you when I did you couldn't handle it ..but then again I don't think I would be handle you very well my little minx' Inuyasha mused over the naughty things he gathered just by her scent swimming in his brain

" Hello Kouga.." Kagome nervously spoken as her cheeks flushed under the stare she recieved from the wold and the hanyou both seemed to have a very starving disposition and it seemed their hunger was gleaming at her

"Hey Kouga ,if you don't like the way I take care of her. Why don't you join us and protect her yourself .I mean if your serious about taking her as your ..." Inuyasha started but struggled in saying what he couldn't say because he knew it wasn't true, well it was but only by default.

"You mean Mate mutt? Yea well that is what I came here to talk about ...Kagome what would you say if I tagged along with you as I am sure the mutt could use the help in protecting two woman, and since it's my job as your mate ..I would feel better if I took over as I don't want you injured if it came down to overwhelmingly choosing to protect his own..Not only that it would free up his time to concentrate on his own while I oversee you..Though If its okay with you I have to go back to inform the others,and to bring reinforcements..? Kouga asked pleadingly with his hands gently clasping hers

' I was joking puny wolf I can handle protecting 'ew! can I even say it ,his woman' Damn it ! why did I even have to open my big mouth ! I feel like banging my head against the well knocking my dumb ass out! Fuck ! she's going to be the death of me ! Forget Kikyo taking me to hell if this keeps up I will be six feet under before she has the chance ..Damn tantalizing wench! Why do you have to be so mouthwatering and irresistible to me ? Darn it stop ! Bad thoughts ! Don't think of the places where I like to place my lips all over her whimpering lithe body under mine or I am going to start drooling and I don't drool! '

"I don't know maybe it might be a good idea don't you think Inuyasha ?" Kagome agreed while asking what the hanyou's inner chant begged her not to ask

'Don't ask me ..Don't ask me ..Don't ask me'

"Do whatever ya want Kagome ..I don' t care !"

'Stupid Wench! Your killing me here! Can't ya see that!'

"Okay Kouga I accept your claim"

'Yep ! Fuck ! Stick A fork in me I am done ..To think of him touching her makes me ill and seething with hate ..He better watch it for I am going to have to bite myself just to refrain myself from interfering with the simplest of his mushy endearments ! And her she just better keep her distance if I catch just one bit of her scent when she's in heat I am going to lose it !'

After that of course Kouga had to kiss her against the hanyou's taunt stature against him not waiting until Inuyasha left for their privacy and his already breaking sanity's sake,before the wolf leapt into his usual dust tornado with the promise of returning in five days time.

~ Two Days Later~

A recent search for rumored jewel shards adverted his thoughts however to the matter this time. When the recongnition towards the night's significance ,a begining of three ,to finally became known ,Inuyasha needless to say was unexplanably cranky .To make things worse ,with the current situation ,and being too far to reach the well in time,before this night decended upon him further spoiled his mood.

Inuyasha at this point had already had strangely made notions to settle early tonight as his intended's scent had started to take a more dizzing effect on him,and to top it off that she had to choose this time to be in heat ,and frustrated him all the more. The hanyou couldn't have Kagome in so close proxiemety to him as riding on his back , to his favorite place for her ,yet anyway , became close to unbearable to resist wanting to touch ,desiring to taste the sweet flesh of his intended to answer one of his long awaited questions..

' Did Kagome taste as sweet ,feel as good to touch,as her scent made him feel?'

Although using tonight ,one of the two remaining nights ,as a excuse to find that out ,no the hanyou would not , at least not until the air could be cleared some between them . There were so many things that seemed to stand in their way at this point:Naraku , Kikyo, then there was the well and what time she would choose . Would she choose to stay if she knew how he felt or would she still go back ? Though none of that would matter if for some reason they wouldn't survive through this,or the hanyou carried out his original plan to follow Kikyo.

Soon the girl's headed out to the springs ,in which they promised on their return they would come back with water, while Miroku would gather wood, Inuyasha left to the catch ,and Kirara and Shippo would keep watch. After everything was devied out ,everyone broke away to complete their tasks after some light conversation between the girl's ,after Miroku had to chance a predicted groping of Sango's behind once again. Now a burning red marring of his face bled onto his cheek to prove the girls dislike over the hormonious treatment , and while it also showed that the man was unreluctant to quit such lethal addictions.

'Doesn't he ever learn! I am surprised he hasn't shown any damage to his brain for as many hits to the head he's had thrown to his skull'

The hanyou seemed to rush to get out of the area ,the sooner was always the better in this situation because his control was wavering. Taking a deep breath, after releasing the gust of air that the hanyou hadn't realized he was keeping ever since Kagome was still near, and relaxed a little. Looking at the bloodcrusted moon held like it was on a string within the darkening night sky. Sitting for a bit still holding his catch in his clasped hand over the handmade carrier that Kagome brought from her his eyes for a moment and centering himself to strenthen his control for when the hanyou had to face the girl once again.

' Kagome ,I hope I can do this ..For if I can't I am sorry ...I shouldn't have waited so long to stop this or maybe I should've just told you maybe this would'nt been a issue !'

On his way back ,a scream had broken through his ear drums with a thunderous echo against the trees before touching his eartips ,and traveling downward. Looking around and noticing that some time had passed providing additional proof that the now depised night had already begun ,for the mass blackening of the skies by swarms of many demons searching for it's mate. Hearing the scream once again encouraging him to run towards the high pitched yell, with only one person on his mind ,and one who could sound that way when she screamed.

_His Kagome ...His intended ...His mate..._

Only during his run that had grown with lightening speed ,the hanyou was oblivious to the changes having occured as Kagome's scent drew closer. His eyes had bled with a menacing crimson , Inuyasha's claws lengthened, and the familar purple jagged stripes emerged in much darker hues as he broke through the trees where the screams originated. Once in the area of the springs where the two girl's ;Sango and Kagome were mused to be bathing at one time ,and now having to fight nude against a large cluster of amorous demons,not having the chance to redress when the were attacked.

"Hiraikotsu !" Sango's voice soared before releasing her demon bone boomerang at the hungry demon's

"Hit The Mark "Kagome yelled when shooting her pure energy infused arrows to join the path of Sango's attack

Shaking his head jerkily against his not so pure thoughts to seeing his intended mate naked while her muscles and curves gracefully moved with the motions sensually ,with the actions of shooting her bow. Then with preditorial movements the transformed hanyou leapt to stand before the very bare ladies now standing behind him. Turning his head gradually over his shoulder with his eyes still on the demons awaiting his next move,Inuyasha in a husky voice unfamilar to his own spoke to the girl's he was protecting.

"Get some clothes on Dammit and help me here!" Inuyasha's voice boomed but the girls quickly followed with his command

" I'll show you to mess with my mate !Windscar!"Inuyasha's demon yelled

" Hiraikotsu !"Sango followed with the shocking revelation slipping from the hanyou's lips

"Hit The Mark!"Kagome fumbled through her attack with the shock of what she had thought she heard

'What ? Mate?Who?'

Once the mesely group of demons were finally exterminated from the skies ,Sango, and Kagome looked at the demon that was presently expressing that he had lost control of his demon, and that said demon was in control of Inuyasha ..

" Mate !" Inuyasha's demon huskily spoke in hushed tones while melting the chocolate within the holder's eyes with the flames dancing within his that spoke of licenious craving and insatiable need ,and one that Kagome's body began to quiver when she noticed that his stare pierced through hers

"Inu..Yasha ,are you okay?" Sango and Kagome asked

" Leave Us Now!" Inuyasha pointed and aimed his command at Sango in a slightly hoarse threatening tone

"Not you ,you stay here!" The hanyou demanded through his demon 's raspy voice to advert Kagome from following Sango

Once Kagome watched Sango 's shadow slowly disappearing into the night she was ripped away from what had her thoughts by the hanyou himself when his breath billowed from his lips and lightly brushing down the length of her neck, creating the most enticing shudder through her body and down through her inner thighs. From behind, Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around her trembling body before ravashingly taking in the exposed flesh of her neck and shoulders, only to make the poor Kagome torn between her confusion of Inuyasha's actions ,and how her body was reacting to those actions.

"Inu.. What are you doing?" Kagome

"'Gome ,I think you know what I am doing don't you? Isn't this what you want to have me like I want you..."

"I thought?"

"Shhh Kagome ,don't speak just submit to me as your mate ,and enjoy what I am going to do to you ..For this time is ours and ours alone..Tonight there is no body else but us" Inuyasha spoke with taunting timbers that stroke Kagome's body like a paintbrush stroking her heated skin with a featherlike touch

Inuyasha was being defeated in a quickly losing battle against the demon within and the desires that he too soon began wanting as well. Feeling his lips graze the sweetness of her sweat glazing over her in a thin sheet over her shivering curves ,begging for his touch with want. Grazing his fumbling clawed fingertips down the sensual outline of ribcage , the erotic slope of the waist , enticing swell of her hips,and the delectable expanse between of her volumptious chest and smooth planes of her stomach, while nibbling her ears,as Kagome's pants only grew more broken with heighthened desire.

"Inu..Yasha?" Kagome panted heavily

Before answering completely Inuyasha dismissed her until the hanyou got her right where he wanted her so she wouldn't be able to get away ,for she was his and no one could take what was his ,if he could help it,and she was in heat, Kagome wanted him. Swiftly tearing his Haori from his taunt form before laying it out for her, then returned to her with a roughly passionate kiss that eventually had his mate backed flush into the back of a tree , and while he with his claws tore away the fabric that prevented his touch from her pleading, wanting body. Laying her down onto the soft fabric of his fire rat before soon following after her , completely disrobed, without their curiously devious hands , or hungry lips breaking from the other's.

"Mmm ..Kagome ...Your perfect ..I want to keep you as my own..And I think I will... Yes! I want to possess you as mine , my mate"Inuyasha mumbled clearly within his moans in between breathless kisses

Unfortunatley it was about this time ,unbeknownst to either one of them that two had steathfully snuck behind them completely oblivious to anything outside of the two greedily consuming the fire ,to lavish in the scorching , and domainating flames amongst them .Soon everything came to a crashing hault as freezing water from the river came plumeting onto them and extinguishing the blazing flames only now a smoking pyre behind it's wake.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha screetched

" EEEP!" Kagome flinched

Sango and Miroku soon faded into their moment of shock and long lived embarrassment as the two soon learned of their plight. Looking down to see a very naked and tempting Kagome with the droplets of water trailing seductive paths down her stimulating creamy flesh. It didn't take long with her slowly faded scent to inform Inuyasha what had occurred and now that it was abruptly interrupted ,the hanyou was pulled into a strong longing to finish what he started. Although first the hanyou knew he needed to speak with her about this before it got out of hand and before the three days were out.

"Kagome get dressed so we can talk about this .Alone. Before we go any further.."Inuyasha stammered through the words hoping that she undertsood his want to get out of here

" Uh-huh" Kagome's grunt was only out of reflex of having to give a reply and really hadn't heard him but stood after Inuyasha to dress to warm herself after the chill.

After they were righted back to where they were before the heat consumed them, and then the hanyou took both of her hands lifting her on his back before wraping them around his neck .Once they soon came to his chosen destination ,Kagome was shocked to say the least but went along with it..

The Bone Eaters Well

Without removing her ,the hanyou quickly jumped into the well's depths and were swallowed by swirls of blue. During their fall within their descent ,the hanyou's want for her spiked where it once again took away his control to resist her ,and soon with her in a tight embrace Inuyasha's lips hungrily found hers..

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha..."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

From The Triangle Within

~ Chapter Two~

Trapped In Between

By Inuyashas Youkai

During their descent within the mass blur of twinking purplish blue swirls leading them in between times an abrubt hault in their path , and causing them to fall quickly rushing in their descent to the endless blackening merging abyss. Pulled apart from their heated liplock as the shift contorted into unfamilar territory with a notible thrash as the pair still linked through their entwined fingers while they fell further into what seemed to be a bottomless pit .Although once the fierce ground came violently upon their now chilled bodies , shaken as they found each were separated in their fall , and now were alone within the emerging fear in the taunting blackness , stiring dangerous thoughts regarding the possiblities of their present plight.

A shiver ran through the girls spine as though she felt a weight of someone's stare being centered on her with contemptuous intent. Cinnamon eyes filled with fright encirled the surrounding dark before noticing the many eyes peaking at her with a concentrated gaze upon her before a muscular arm grasped her from behind and pulled her taunt form to crash into something nervous of which one of the eyes that carried such interest of her within the growing nightmare now embraced her . Before the scream erupted through her now pursed lips, a deep fluid voice found her ears whispering threateningly and coming through her in thunderous waves.

" Quiet Wench !"

" Inu ..Yasha ?"Kagome spoke cautiously with fading hope hearing the voice now taunting her.

"You mean the half breed Mutt ? No I am afriad not but don't worry about him , you have enough to be concerned with just youself bitch!" The man currently having her body captive within a tight embrace told mockingly

Something in the way the species of male now roughly taking her in a unknown and unseen direction the girl taken captive began to fear for herself as the voice without a appearant face warned . Finding herself suddenly haulted in her movement before being thrown upon something soft , and hiting her skull against a wall , falling unconscious from the fall. In her disoriented haze it was felt as for a moment a chill crashed upon her body before a conforming warmth wrapped around her tightly like a form fitting blanket but it was soon forgotten as her state of mind at the moment was once again pulled silent with unknown confusing images weighed through her mind like a exploding mindfield passing in impatient spurts without focus behind closed eyes, occupying the silent prisoner fastened against the bed adorned in crimson.

Awaken to find himself in solitude without his intended mate cause him to move quickly to stand and look for the direction she might have been taken. Within the dark his sights dawned on him with a spur of contempt for with a regretful notion familarity of his surroundings became clear. It wasn't for his memories of the place came firsthand but if his mind served him well over the years , rumors spoken of this place within the circles of others dwindled down to the much lesser forms of demons, and thus himself. Time wasn't long in passing before Inuyasha no longer found himself alone as another presence was taken by his senses with predjudice. Breathing a staggered sigh with regards to the current occurings being played out , Inuyasha's precieved notions had been proven correct , but how they ended up here through the failed passing through an ancient well was still unknown.

Hours later it seemed. The girl lain with her black tresses tossled ,and tracing along her form while the silkened crimson wrapped around her curved form as though it was of another second skin. Wakened from the pull of sleep by the most slightest graze alongst the smooth partially covered thigh , and without the will of the slightest bout of restraint a moan broke past her parted lips as the image of a certain hanyou emerged behind closed eyes. The yearning moan became the unrealized strangers encouragement to further continue about discovering his current captive's chosen method of torture, as the female still seemed to be caught in another place besides the present but it would be used for the amusement of the male now accompanying the woman noted as Kagome.

Turning around to find muddy eyes cetered to meet with his hardened ambers as his veins boiled underneath lingering alongside the raging beast warring himself to be released as his human side fell to the spell of the one standing in front of him wearing red and white. Moving slowly with eyes begging his to follow encouraged him to step forward into her open embrace as with every step weighed down by the fighting restraint of another now forgotten with the deeply ingrained sorrow found in the female's eyes. His human heart all the willing to sooth the pain seemingly hovering to take her dying ,but lingering soul carried by a stench of rotten courpses ,and sprouting familar ,though unconceived complete thoughts as his mind drew blank , only the woman in front of him now mattered. It was until a scream tore throughout the hidden expanse just before the pairs lips glimpsed anothers that the tugging within his gut was known , as his controlled daze was severed somewhat..

" Mate.." Inuyasha spoke with murderous intent as to asking of her whereabouts as his control was within his demonic counterpart before pushing the woman embraced away

Kagome found herself shaking like a leaf with unfullfilled desire as the masculine hands roamed over her skimply clad flesh soaken by her consuming lust while the liquid brought by her overwhelming heat centering within her core. A clawed finger trailed along the drenched cloth before it was torn away by the lethal sharpness of small daggers possesed by each finger drawn to follow their controlling force demanded of them. Panting rapidly as her eyes fluttered open to see nothing but red before taken in the surroundings given a new crimson glow. Lowering her head as her hands tangled within the tossled locks hanging from the concealed face hovering over , and attending to the source of her desire with his tongue. Feeling the tightened spring within her begin to spiral outwards as her heightened euphoria was coming to its breaking point , and ever evident in the screams the present deliscious torture brought forth omited from her.

" Inuyasha !" Kagome screamed out ferally as she came violently within the awaiting mouth greedily sucking and nibbling on her nub

" Uhhhh Kagome... For you , I can be anyone you want me to be sweetheart, do you know you here you carry the same traits as your intended mate?" the man delivering such pleasure in decievingly portraying the hanyou lifted his eyes true to himself as his face before the visual contorted into who she wished to see.

Inuyasha

" Ahhhhhhh !" Kagome's voice roared out sneering to the devious threat before discovering she had become his prisoner chained without a means of escape.

After hearing his mate's screams now fell silent as the image of the dead wench disapaited soon following , and presently the hanyou found himself following a passageway of many breaks within it as well as dead end turns. Muffled footsteps followed in short way behind him causing him to turn finding nothing but empty shadows. Before continuing on his altered path by the pointless distraction of possible help in finding his mate, a voice slowly faded into his ears echoingly causing him to pause.

" Too long keeping a tasty intented such as yours waiting hanyou and openly vulnerable for anyone with desire for a sultry vixen to take as their own , despite her fiery temper . Even I find her quite tempting to claim as my mate , she would give me such amusement for centuries to come... Leave this place and forget she ever existed because you have ignored the rules of our kind for so long regarding the taking of a intended mate , we have taken our own actions for she is intended as a demons mate if not yours Kagome will be mine."

" I know that ! Dammit! The hell you won't bastard , I will kill you where you stand once I get my hands on you for even touching my mate.."

"Spoken of a true demon ... Do tell me why is that you have not taken your intended mate as your own if that is what you desire ? Many moons have passed since she has made her presence known to you but with every season requiring this within our kind you hide with your intended where the effects won't reach and thus dismissing the ruling circumstances within our demon kind..Why !"

" It was a mistake of my doing , not hers . My mate isn't from this time therefore hasn't even have a clue to what her life's purpose is , and believes it's solely to detect the shards of the shikon jewel , bringing her here in the first place. There are issues to be settled before I can take her as my proper mate in the first place but I do intent to follow through with my claim after such topics are breached and dissolved. "

" Regardless this matters not to our kind Inuyasha , and you should now at least this within your limited upbringing surrounded with the laws of us demons. Either you take your intended as your mate immediately or the situation will be removed from your uncapable hands , everything else if important to you can be reached at a later time. So with that have you reached your decision mutt?"

" Yes, I have .."

" Which direction do you take ?"

" I will take possession of what is mine , and when permitted dominate my intended until my mate submits fully under hers"

"Very well. Soon Inuyasha we will ready your intended in the way of demons." The voice informed before disappearing into nothing as though it was never there leaving the hanyou to wait alone.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

From The Triangle Within

~ Chapter Three ~

Haven Of Demons

By Inuyashas Youkai

A Fiery Inferno tossed it's reckless flames enlightened the once cruel dark whose once fought for dominance within the new surroundings shortly after the voice soon left the hanyou alone with no leads telling him anything of his intended. Now standing within a large stronghold held underground somewhere between the earth above , and the passageway to hell itself led a honeycombed hive that served as a demons haven , and presently serving now one of the eldest and wisest demons since time began proving to be the strongest ones to uphold their laws.

Silence reigned. Nothing . Inuyasha knew squat now than what he knew before . Well except that when his companion felt to be a true's demons mate Kagome would be returned to him , now that his decision was decided to take her was accepted by him. Though at this point since he last saw her Kagome's present state remains unknown because once thrown here within this haven of demons she disappeared within the lingering dark before the flames of light were called upon.

Soon as noises came from a nearbye opening the hanyou now realized he wasn't alone though unfortunately for him the auras he felt coming towards him weren't human like his mate though were of demon descent. A father away muffled slam of a door only confirmed his theory ,and in the end for the scent the newcomer lightly had on his person entwined with his lead him to follow towards the main entrance of the closeby enclosure. Once standing at the opening's frame the hanyou discovered many gathered inside the dusty and dimmed atmosphere lined with pewter , stone and flame.

Walking towards what seemed to serve as a place of gathering of sorts to a massive gathering of tables and chairs to take a empty seat ,just to quietly observe. It was proven the male demon carrying the familar scent that drew him here was in fact that of ..

Kagome ...

The male had appeared to come from the same bloodline as himself , an Inu , and share the same cruel fate as himself .

~A Hanyou~

Difference was the male seated three seats from him bearing Kagome's scent was more hanyou, than human , or shapeshifter it seems , and the hanyou felt his greed for the power to control over others from the opposite male. Noting from the scent he carried along with his spoke of it , as well as a deceit hidden from the others , but the only thing that concerned him regarding it: those very same traits were used against that of his intended because with it mingled lust within the normal sweet fragrance of cherryblossoms. A uncontrolled growl broke through his restrained lips to join the promising wrath in his glare towards the other Inu as he began to speak of his treacherous intent without the knowledge that the girl's other was in the room with him.

" I see we have another hopeless wench in our midst , whose do I need to thank for the bitch's tumble within our dominion ..I haven't ... Ahhh So I see the isidious creature has a master to join us , and I thought it was a new toy , a gift for all of us demons to play with ..Does the puppy not like to share ? You should know just being one of us unless she 's a taken mate than the vixen is fair game within these walls hanyou !"

" Don't speak of my mate , cretin. For you have more things to worry about like whether I chose to kill you just for the knowledge that you've touched her without her mate's consent ..." Inuyasha's demon raged while now standing behind him with a firm grip around his throat before authority commanded otherwise

" Inuyasha ! Put Denetsu down now!" Their lord declared as he took his seat at the head of the table to face the hanyou for the first time.

Once everyone was seated with the exception of the opposing demons slowly turning to return to their seats when Denetsu mumbled a passing a challenge to the other hanyou , Inuyasha .

" I feel surrounding you why you stand here to take her as your mate , another holds your heart hanyou .. It is funny before when the image of that very same person held you captive , not one thought of your intended mate lingered within you , at least until you heared your mate's screams. I could give you the girl that you held so ferverently before mutt , and she'd be real like you envision her , as long as you leave the other with me..."

" Go to hell Denetsu!"

" I was only giving you another option mutt seeing as we don't share your reverence for useless bagage such as love . Your Intended would be cherished here as a mistress to our haven while you take the one who holds your heart.. I can even change to appear like you so she will never see the truth.. Kagome will believe she will finally have the one that posseses hers, and never feel it to be otherwise, as she too will merge into one of us .."

"As I said Denetsu go to hell , and leave your snout outta this ! I have decided to take my intended as mine , as our laws decree. Your assistance isn't required nor wanted ! All I want is for you to keep your grubby fingers off of her, and don't worry about matters that don't concern you!"

" Enough ! Both of you silent ! " The demand carried by the lord of the haven roared with fury that shook the walls and demanded quiet that permitted the hanyou to be pulled once again in his thoughts...

Here, when something was decided , it stood as law. For the hanyou attempted to ignore repeatedly a most revered law amongst them ,so they used the well , a way to hide from it into the present , dismissing the rules of the past , and was forced to face what he worked so hard in forgetting , just for what he was ..

~ A hanyou, and one who's freedom to take his mate as those before him by his past love...~

Kikyo..

Not that the hanyou regretted the motions that now played out , but he wished it could've been another way but because he tried to ignore what was his truth for so long and Kagome's place within it now this was to be .. Everything else didn't matter anymore at the moment :

The shikon jewel , Naraku's end , or Kikyo's enlightenment held no presidence now to where they occupied , and until this matter was fulfilled either way , there was no escape.. Until then.

In the end Kagome will be his mate regardless for her fate tied with his proved their predestined connection , and the hanyou wouldn't wish otherwise. While it was true that his past love Kikyo still held a small piece of his heart and will forever so, his mate captivated a even larger part , and Inuyasha wasn't willing to budge to give that part of his life up.

So in doing that and taking ahold of his future subsequetly forced him to forbade the control over him within his past :

Kagome as his mate would come always foremost in his life , and Kikyo , Inuyasha would have to let her go , and to face her demise alone to be at peace , but still avenge her death with love ..

Because in this place even though Kikyo might still need him , but with his intended's existance on the line to be most cruel , the hanyou felt he'd happily choose her love overall.

For Kagome , his secret love , she needed him more.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

From The Triangle Within

~ Chapter Four ~

Demons Covet

Adorned in white , Kagome slowly followed to the lead of the pull of the leash that presently bound her , accompanied by a muzzle, silencing her. Behind followed one holding a paddle to prevent her from the mistake at falling out of place within the spot she was intended , with a swat to her generously exposed flesh. All of whom held her captive at present were female ,one being Eienna , and the other being Satori both being full Inu's , with very little respect for humans other than their blind notions ,meant for enslavement.

Within demons while alot of them bore with the changes that time brought with the ever expanding world around them regarding some , but in this haven of demons still brew the ways of old in most. Mates were taken out of neccesity to further their lineage , and to please their ,males that cared for them. Hanyou's were still noted as stains within their clans , and weaknesses containing such needless emotions such as love, when paired with humans. Humans because of their relentless emerging within their kind were like poison needing to be reckoned with so in most cases humans posed as slaves to serve in matters their mates could not or in some where a mate hasn't been yet recongized in the telling scent.

In matters regarding Kagome , it was something they weren't planning to force heeding to in that situation because the laws of such nights to obey weren't expected to be avoided by her said demon intended to take her. Therefore until such day was proclaimed a said event where a mate be summoned either by Inuyasha, or within one of the like clans because of her sought power it was preordained that she would become one of them through the process of taking a mate , she would befall that of a slave to it's master to learn the ways of their kind.

As the reins forced her to follow towards unknown destinations , Kagome felt them taunt instructing her to stop , she did. Although at the time she hadn't realized where she was , or with whom was in the room she had entered because her sights were to the floor because of her restraints influencing it. Voices quietly flowed within the room they were now standing as the Inu demons having control then pulled her forth towards the center of the room. All that was centered within her mind was the raging bloodlust bashing against her inside to be released behind blazing eyes.

A gasp from within the far corner of the room gave her slight pause to her sudden thrashing against her hold , fighting not to be controled. Once eyes of gold finally caught one of fury flames for a moment her petulance seemed to dissolve , as another emotion seemed to grow for the familar but unknown sight. Another yank on her chords forcibly emitted a loud whine , and another swiftly painful reprimand told her of her wrongdoing as her attention was replaced where it belonged. Although soon theira ctions towards Kagome only seemed to further piss off the demon whom was possessing her from the inside , and eagerly urged her to commence her fight once more.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRR " Sounds of unbridled hate and need for blood sounded with menacing promise during the threat demonstated in the bout of her snarls and roars

" Silence the wench hanyou or it will be I that will do so in your place " Eienna threatened

A swiftly coming hanyou quickly stood then rushed flowingly towards the loud outburst in the chaos that Kagome began to ensnare . So with calculating movements Inuyasha bent to hover over her crouched form held by her confined hold , and thrahsing about, and with one fluid motion bent forward to take the scruff of her neck into his fangs without breaking the skin but to cause slight pain to chatise her to listen.

~Between A Silent Unheard Connection Between Halves~

" Kagome , listen to me .. I know you don't feel like yourself and you don't undertstand what's going on. Just trust me okay for everything will be known soon but you have to fight it , control it . I am sorry for this , it's my fault we are here.. If I only had done what your scent commanded within my kind as I wanted to but couldn't at the time because I was stupid .. Instead I let too many things in the way in doing so , that didn't matter , otherwise, this wouldn't have happened. Be silent , unless directed otherwise , follow my lead , and you'll be safe until I fulfill my claim to you.."

" Inu Yasha?"

"Yes it's me ,tell me do you understand what I tell you?"

"I don't know ..I know what you want me to do but Inu Yasha.. I am scared ..What will they do to us ...Will we die here? Why am I changing and what into ? I feel like ..different..."

(Sighs)

"I know your scared Kagome , and for that I am sorry ..I tried to save you from this fate but it seems though I can't escape what I am ..No we won't die here silly girl I won't allow these bastard to lay a hand on the one I hold claim! You are changing because here you take as you will see more as time grows closer that you will start to assume the traits of your mate , Kagome. Me . That's also the reason you feel different but the feelings you have will become easier as you get used to it..I know all of this is new and confusing and I am sorry its just thrown at you like this but just out of all of this know something... Even though we have things to talk and work out but remember you are my intended mate as deemed in your scent as I am accepting to claim as its law within the people you will soon become apart of.. Regardless of what you think you know or seen Kagome, I do love you more than I could ever express ..Fuck I hate this mushy shit so I need to stop before I grow green and vomit all over the slop I just ate , okay? Just know that and we will be together again soon"

" Yes we do but okay I will try...Inu Ya..." Kagome's connection to Inuyasha was severed as Denetsu's hand tightly pinched the side of her neck close to her jugglar knocking her unconscious to the ground ...

"Ka Kagome ?" Inuyasha stated aloud

" Don't concern yourself with her yet mutt , she's fine... Eienna Take her away and outta her now ! I will send someone to attend to her shortly.." Denetsu amended as Inuyasha watche d Kagome being taken away from him once more

'Kagome...'

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

From The Triangle Within

~ Chapter Five~

Robbed Kisses , Stolen Touches

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Through Broken Enblazened Glass~

Softly woven tendrils of smoke litered themselves within the dawning rays they coveted themselves to dance with , and its effects seem to put the rooms occupant within a heightened giddy daze, simular to catnip. Tired bloody pools strained to show themselves under the glares brightness shined through the colorfully molded glass shining small fragments of shattered rainbows against the walls dull canvas.

At first her gaze was blurred as though seeing through lightly seeping bloody waters from underneath a watery abyss , for she felt as though she was drowning , unable to breath within her new surroundings , and the unexperianced high controlling her at the time was new territory all the more. Seeking answers the illusioned hanyouess laying over as a sheath to cover her true nature until her chosen sought to take her , and make the painters portait of her speak truth , shook her head to attempt to shake the sandman from her lingering daze with limited success though her sight somewhat cleared.

Once her body attempt to move however , another body's weight fell on top of hers , trapping hers underneath, and soon feeling a possessive touch grapple her to her spot , and a lingering kiss pouring enormous bouts of passion in it's wake causing the unknowns intent to make her breathless underneath the weakening smoke. Torn behind which direction to take for a moment Kagome's body stilled for a fraction while her present captors touches and kisses became more fierce that her bodies ever so growing weaker , shivering with want led Kagome to move against the above's wishes in order to grant what she also now desired as well.

~ Opposite Ends of The Looking Glass~

After taking the violently animated hanyouess from the chaotic outburst the forming hanyouess brought , Eienna found herself drenched with estacy driven between her thighs from the girls power , and she sought to sooth her desire for Kagome , taking her back within her bed quarters instead of her own. Though the full Inu demon knew that Kagome would give herself freely to her under normal circumstances so she used a type of incensce to overpower her judging conscious enough to place her captive under a light harmonious daze simular to catnip , and one used normally to the seriously injured demons rescued during their search missions. Until it was safe to assume the signs to the effects of the airborn drug to take it's course Eienna only observed the girl now laying on her coverlet nude .

Without other known restraints upon the girl for Eienna wanted her to please her as her commanding elder , as well , and for that was the reasoning for the dazing alternative. So when the Inu Youkai noticed the girl withering with a heated desire unknown to her brought on by another crossing incensce now forbidden in it's use because it can drive one to alter their course in the heightened emotions of lust , and powerful enough to being down the strongest of willed purebreds to it's unrelenting will, Eienna made her move once the sight of the shaking claws made their descent below.

" No.. Let me wench for that is why I brought you here , this time is ours and ours alone ..." A husky Eienna shuddered with want for the captive trapped within her lair , for her alone to take with no interuption

" Ahhhh ... yes ...I want .."

" Yes my tantalizing wench what do you want?"

" I want you.. just don't stop ..."

" As I you , For I have no intentions of stopping nor letting you go , for I desire you as my very own.. I think I will keep you my Kagome.."

" Yes please, don't ever stop this ...I want this with you"

~ Powerful Intents Become Single Willed~

Both drawn to the direction of the heated flames coursing within their withering bodies relecting in their need to quench each other's want. Fingers tracing along the curves posssessively overtaking the soaked core's direction to only beg for more from it's sought target. Lips grappling for dominance over the other to devour the untouched virgin flesh quivering for whatever their attention in travel hungrily chosen. Growling moans appreciatively passing through panting lips to brokenly voice their overwhelming needs now growing without release for both wearing accursed items restricting their spiraling descent.

Eienna lowering down to her glazed lips , drizzled in the sap of her lithe sweetened lips surrounded by silkened silver and onyx curls, all in the cause to hide the now swollen nub in the center ,and pouring their scent of its heated source before taking it whole within past her craving lips ,suckling continuously making it's owner break out in a pleading scream. Kagome's fingers entangled within the enticing female's silver tresses only to pull her tongue's pleasantly tortuous movements further inside into her throbbing core. Soon another slick shape pressed up against the taunt opening ,between her plump cheeks in the form of a leather covered phallus covered in the thick honey coming from her core as it roughly rubbed previously, where Eienna devouringly sucked.

Feeling it's pressure forcing into the tightly formed crevace as it finally slipped it way in , before coming back , and in again forming another moan come from Kagome. Eienna did this for a bit until Kagome's want issued her to switch position on her , and now finding herself on her back underneath the hanyouess's retributive onslaught. Kagome lowered her lips to take her in her heated quivering lips to lick , suck , and nibble to feed on her lusting juices for her while Eienna's fingers of her one clawed hand yanked her head into the place she wanted by her hair , and the other found to clasp tightly around her breast to fervidly tease.

" Ohhhhh Ya take it bitch , taste my want for you , my obedient wench!" Eienna state of esctasy soared within husky timbers of her once feminine commands

It wasn't long before Eienna tore Kagome from her heated sex and pulled her to sit hovering over her lap , then slipping a even larger phallus laying next to her head on the pillow , below and between Kagome's thighs to lightly rub ,before plunging in to the opening and tying the straps at the sides of her own waist to further thrust into her pulsing pussy .

" Ahhhh !"

" No Tears wench ... the pain only evident for your continued denied desires , and will wade with time!"

The theateningly demanding female coveting Kagome's body spoken words proving truth as her overwhelming want led her hips to push downward to meet the opposing stiffened device attached to the other as the throb in between her thights soon silenced the pain. Rougly taking the girl 's tight cavern possesively as her own after she broke the taunt maidenhood of her wanting captive as she continued to upwardly pound into her as her claws grippled tightly amongst her sultry hips to heighten their ever building lust , while Kagome lightly took Eienna's slicked nubs within her fingertips craving wrath to please.

During the greedily sought ministrations intended to take from the other , the plaster holding their desires to be sated soon cracked and fell away with the time in passing . As the actions followed afterwards , each female began contorting within their own transformations , taking hold advancing into their much larger forms , as heeded Kagome's matched those of her intented mate , master , and mistress. At present both mirrored each other in their full demon state lurking at one another with menacing lustful glares before Eienna slammed her weight to flip their positions so that Kagome was forced to remain on all fours , as she took the dominant one hovering over her.

Once knowing that her prey wouldn't move from her spot with the exception of lightly rubbing her heat alongside the now petruding shaft emerged with her transformation , and the phallus joining it , as with her kind ,a few within their species bore both sexes in their full demon visage.

" You bad bad wench , for I believe it is time for you to feel me , and recieve the full intent of what I want so much to show you with this lesson , before I take you Kagome..."

" Please just do what you will and take me bitch ... I want you and you want me .. Why must you draw it out so much when I only want to feel your heat to join mine!"

" Fine you tasty ,morsel you may have what you ask but don't say I didn't warn you ..I won't be gentle when I devour you whole!"

With that said Eienna shoved her shaft within Kagome 's swollen lips and the phallus torn through the cheeks of her ass to pound mercessly into the warth pleading for occuppance , as Kagome's yipping whine 's shown appreaciation for her mistress 's reponse to her begging want. Just before she felt the unfamilar tightened springs about to snap Kagome felt a unbearable need to please Eienna as well , so with very careful and calculated movements twisted them so she too with her enlargened shaft and newly placed phallus around to join it could be placed within Eienna. Now while facing each other with her on top of Kagome , in addition to their hardened thickness to lenthen to reach each others sex, and tightened plump exteriors , as they mutually moaned gratefully as the feel of their newly taken position began to take them under.

Leashed by a wake of passion with their lips captivated by the other , enlongated claws holding their prey within their grasp seething to take every exposed piece of flesh in their grasping fingertips within their need to take possession, their bodies bled together as it molded one fluidly throbbing demonic being merging as one to take what both so desired , while they both raptured each other plunging rapidly in their heat taking a piece of the other as they moved against each other , until their springs finally spung forth outwardly spewing outwards the result of their desire being sated within they captive prey , and possessively holding what deemed as their possessions tightly within their bloodied claws..

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

From The Triangle Within

~Chapter Six~

~Down The Path Of A Demon's Mate~

By Inuyashas Youkai

_"Very well. Soon Inuyasha we will ready your intended in the way of demons." The voice informed before disappearing into nothing as though it was never there leaving the hanyou to wait alone._

Realization dawned upon the hanyou of what the words spoken to him by the unseen though he never seen the person owning the authorative voice held over him , Inuyasha knew as to whom he was. Within his thoughts as his knowledge to what his intended surly would be subjected to in their time apart , the hanyou suddenly felt himself slowly filling with regret but opposed to the alternative which Inuyasha couldn't find himself to take , even though it may be easier for her. At this point things were different , and rightfully so , although forced to take his intended with the decision of her fate just passed through his lips, it was neccesary ,for Inuyasha couldn't seem to will himself now in letting her go. It would be soon deemed fact , brought to the open with nothing to stop it , Kagome will become his own, and in the end submit to him as his mate. Forever. As his thoughts passing further into this realm of time the words to his intended mate passed fluidly through unmoving lips as his stubborn need for the time coming to pass impatiently grew.

" Soon my mate ,we will be one as we were meant to be , as the scent you carry defines you as mine . Do not fear as the time presses on ,for it is only to ready you for the path you were meant to take as my mate , and decided the moment you were brought to my side through the well of a different cause. Though the cause called by fate not only to follow the path of your incarnation but when complete turn away from it and then follow me as your mate because you are not her , never have been. I have always known , just hid the truth from you but the reasons for it don't no longer matter because it's time for it to be .I have waited too long denying this and now we are here for it but the only way to correct it is for me to willfully accept my desires, to have you, as you to have me.. For now until the end of our soon demonic existance as you will come to know there will be no other but us together as mates , there's no stopping it Kagome. I am sorry I have tried I just can't find it within myself to how back anymore when it comes to you . Just know as I said before my mate nothing , nobody will interfere anymore as there's no one else that matters whom, we can't overcome together.. I can't wait to see you being in this place when I take you as I feel you have taken on some of me within you ..Shortly though you will see that we'll share more than just the same pointed ears, lengthened claws , and bleeding eyes as time comes closer. Just the thought of you now makes me want you all the more , to take you how I have always wanted too, even dreamt about."

Expectant eyes fluttered open revealing the bloody glow within the eyes of the holding demoness , searching persistantly to find the possessor of the soothing tones being spoken to her , and almost calling her to it. But finding nothing within the room now holding her prisoner and kept alone with overwhelming silence as her only later the door keeping her within these four crimson walls boardered with the most smoky blackened coals accompanying it that she has ever seen, slammed open to forced the doors handle to break through within and make its new home , as it reveiled the force behind the interuption to her thoughts of her hanyou. Standing in front of her stood a very broad demon male followed by a stout female of the same nature boaring looks of a critical gaze in regarding in what they were forced to work with by their lord.

" Get up and stand before your superiors wench ! " The broad demon male carrying the same demanding resolve as her hanyou seemingly also appearing to have simular traits as a Inu hanyou but more demon than human, spoke to her dismissively as though she was beneath him.

" Excuse me thank you but you could be a little less of an ass when asking me what you wish to do something . You might just get the very thing that you ask for ! " Kagome seethed between clenched teeth before she found herself being tugged by her hair out of bed to stand and become face to face with a equally seething enraged demon.

" Bitch ! You will learn your place wench as what you truly are within the world that you are claimed into by our kind regardless of what you think otherwise. The only choice in it that you have is whether you want the easy way or the more painful , the choice is yours but the outcome will be the same . You will learn to submit and obey !" The demon threatened before throwing Kagome towards the other accompaning him to fall at the female demons feet.

" I will return see if you can do something with the wench's lack of knowledge to where she belongs before I kill it with my bare hands regardless of what or lord demands!"

After the door was pulled back in its resumed shut position with the falling pieces of wall falling to the room caused by the retreating male's entrance disturbed by his exit. Piercing quiet succumed the room before the one hovering above Kagome broke the silence with a airy but commanding tone.

" Rise and I shall show you which you haven't been shown. You may call me Ophenia ,and you must be Kagome intended mate of Inuyasha am I right?" Ophenia spoke while holding out her hand to assist in stabling the girl righted on her feet

" Yes, you are right , and thankyou it's nice to meet you. " Kagome said quietly

" Okay now first things first I will be your main instructor teaching you the history and the ways of the kind you will soon be one of ,while the man who just left will became your teaching master of the ways to submit , and become one with your alpha mate as you learn to be your mate's beta. So as his concubine slave I would be better behaved next time you meet , it would be the less painful way to learn .Secondly don't speak unless you are spoken to or asked to do something by your superiors , and for now until your mate takes you it is we. Afterwards it will be your mate and ones above him as you will also recieve his rank among us but you will not be asked to complete anything within the realm of being mates as you will at present. The experiance you will receive here will give you what you need to become a adequate part of your mate which requires you to fully submit to him as it is he whom decides what is best within our world as well as any kin you procreate. Thirdly put these on , this is what you are to wear at all times unless told otherwise ..Hurry up we have much to accomplish before your master returns" Ophelia explained before handing the scantily red cloth expected to cover up only the parts to be reveiled to Kagome's master and to her intended mate unless either demande otherwise.

After finished putting the last part of her chosen attire , Kagome stood feeling quite uncomfortable within her own barred skin. It wasn't that the picked outfit wasn't at all beautiful , it was but it shown many things into the open normally only seen in private . It was of red silk low cut within the front and the back , barely covering but swell of her breast ,the expanse of the buttocks , and the crevace trailing toward her soon to be lusting core. Otherwise exposed flesh poked through the silkened chords embroidered with delicate lace of the same hues entertwining and tied holding the essemble together at the base of her neck in the back. Soon coming up behind her was Ophelia to place her tossled locks from sleep into a sleeked back braided bun placed on the far back side of her head with the smallest whisps of straying tendrils flowing down to trail down the frame of her face , and the slender outline of her neck.

" All done , see it wasn't bad ,and you look more suitable amongst us demons, even though now it is only with the connection with your intented you appear like you do here but it will become permanent once Inuyasha takes you as his mate.. Now let us get you something else before you meet with our lord and the shifter and I believe your intented will be there as well to work out the arrangements.. Then we will return you to your master for your first lesson. Remember what I said before , and unless directed always keep your eyes to the floor.. Let's go!" Ophelia cherily comanded as she led Kagome by the small of her back to what looked as a dining hall but then was explained apart of her lesson was to hunt live game within the small reserve once the doors were opened

Awating her arrival was a wolf youkai simular to those identical to Kouga and his clan but this one held a rust colored mane more said to be close in running with a typical chow , and though he was coined the name Bits , his size had nothing to do with such nor did his attacking ability. Once introductions were introduced and Ophelia was dismissed promising to return , leaving Kagome to be shortly be commanded to demonstrate her skilld on killing the live boar coming into the large pin they accompanied without anything such as her bow, only with her now enlongated claws. Taking a deep breath before taking a stumbling leap into the middle of the holding pin top face the wild boar , and once she made moves to attack it with her claws Bits came from her side to plummet her to the ground.

" What the hell ? How are you supposed to watch me if you are pounching about on top of me , and how am I going To have a descent chance at him? " Kagome yelled threatenly temporarily forgeting where she was

" Watch your tongue my girl but to answer your question it is for me to learn and for you to find out ..You gotta learn this sooner or later babe! " Bits teased before leaping away only to attept to deter her once again

Sneering from her spot after the fifth time being slammed against the ground by a rather insane wolf demon with his teaching tactics , and the hanyouess was rather getting tired of it, thus for a moment understanding her mate's plight when getting the same because of .. Dare she say it :

'Flee Bitten Wolves!'

So with a glare of venemous intent , Kagome leapt forth towards the watching boar now appearing entertained as well of her failed attempts and when she heard Bits coming at her from her blindside swiftly spun and swung her legs knocking him far away with a thud to the ground. It was at this point where her sights settled on the boar looking at her with humerous glee as she swiftly leapt into the air and coming back to attempt to ponce upon the boar and tackle him to the ground .Only when she acme down on the blasted animal ,it didn't budge and Kagome with the force she came at him with got tossled as well to the ground within a type of Mulberry bush.

Shortly following her fall into her chosen meal for time wasn't on her side , a wail of cacking laughter soared over to blast loudly into her ears before the wolf came to assist her out of her temporary emprisonment .Though as soon as the hanyouess sight now taken in by the wolf as sudden as he pulled her out Bits fell to the ground once again in tears laughing, and rolling about on the floor before Ophelia returned to fetch the girl. A smirk slowly grew on her face just when Kagome heard her muffled chuckle enough to confront her as well with a glare but otherwise held her tongue in dishing out the spewing wrath Kagome only wished she could deliver though couldn't for where she was. Kagome walked silently bowing in short to Bits before walking to Ophelia while chomping on some berries on the way as she was pulling out various parts of said bush out of it , righting her hair into place.

The sounds of a throat clearing caused Kagome to turn towards the wolf demon once again , and with a nod congratulating her before inviting her to share the wild animal he finished off for her with stripes of torn flesh hangin from his bloodied lips. Swallowing the bile that threatened to rise within her throat before shaking her head slightly that is until Ophelia ushered her towards him to partake in a freshly raw kill , and insisting it was just another lesson to be had. Stooping low in a crouch as she seen Inuyasha do many times and with closing her eyes , holding her breath she slammed her fangs into the unmoving carcus. Twitching her head to yank apart of the bloody flesh away from it's original form before allowing her borrowed extensive sences to partake in the delicasy her life turned around for her to taste. In the end when asked about the experiance besides the mess , and the arisng hairballs it wasn't bad after getting past the bitter taste.

Well if you can excuse the smell dining with Bits , of course,now understanding the meaning of his name . As it seems even though the crazy wolf demon loved being able to enjoy a fresh kill his stomach on the other hand did not , and lets just say the smell that came along with what came out overpowered the stench of the now spoiling stripped carcus cooking in the sun.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

From The Triangle Within

~ Chapter Seven ~

~Coming To Terms~

By Inuyashas Youkai

Following the departure from the hunting grounds Ophelia led Kagome back to her quarters to ready herself to face the meeting between that of her intended , her master, and their lord in coming to terms with some kind of agreement regarding Kagome ,and Inuyasha's mating . Kagome stood in front of the mirror staring at the stranger looking back at her through bloodied eyes, ears that swiveled to catch the smallest of sounds , and the identifying marks shadowing her face classifying her as a hanyou mate. A softly guided hand landed upon her shoulder as nnot to frighten her but to remind her it was time to go , belonging to Ophelia. Sighing as her fate was already decided ,and she couldn't turn back even if she wanted too but didn't , Kagome wanted this as much as her mate she only wished it didn't make her so nervous as she was. Luckily though as her slowly forming companion stood next to her allowing a moment regrouping as Kagome's face just about expressed her fright.

" Kagome come on , you don't want to keep them waiting do you especially given time it won't be long before Bits makes his way again into our midst , and we don't want to give him a chance to offer a repeat of before until we meet with the elders and your mate. " Ophelia comforted eliciting a chuckle from Kagome as she was ushered out of the room and down the hall as to where they were expected.

Coming to a large wooden door formed within a arch within the forming stone walls encircling it Ophelia knocked upon the door to announce them , and then waited until a husky rasp of a voice sounded on the other side instucting them to enter. Once inside Kagome crimson eyes fell to the ground as her head lowered but her stature was stiffly straight as Ophelia on the same spot of her lower back pushed forward till coming to a haulted pause. Whilst standing still Kagome could feel three others besides them , Inuyasha , and two others . One being the cocky master from before , meeting with a rocky start, and besides that of her mate , a stronger presence , that with a growing fear brewing inside wouldn't dare want to pass wrong paths with.

"Ophelia .. May I ask how things are going with your charge?"

" Yes well we had a bit of a rocky begining but I think Inuyasha's mate will do fine. "

" Explain .."

" I will , I don't know what occured within the time that I departed but I will mention what I observed.." Said a nearby voice mockingly for Kagome's benefit belonging to the one told to be her master

"Very well do tell how is miss Kagome fairing when you met.."

" Let's see where do I start since the moment I met the girl Inuyasha ,she has a direct lack of respect with any above her , and she expects to be able to learn when she doesn't shut up long enough to listen .. The constant bitching when commanded to do is outragious I don't know how you can stand to be in that girls presence let alone have her for eternity as a demon's mate ,is a joke but for that I pity you .."

" Ophelia ?"

" Yes well like I said a little rough start but from where she has came from not knowing the laws or what's expected .I would only assure that her behavior would be from where she was trained , and from a different time than ourselves . I do think some time getting used to our ways should be in order , and I assure you she will improve. Just after her master departed she had met with Bits , and even though Kagome was pushed past the limits she would I would guess before exploding , she bit her tongue during a live hunt . Though she didn't yet kill own her own , Kagome accepted the way and partook in the offering of Bits live kill, and seemed to enjoy it besides you know...the smell that comes with dining with the present company .. I would've lost it if it were myself of the added pressure of the taunts received from the wolf. " Ophelia finished as their present company released gigles amongst the growls coming forth with the mention of a wolf in close proxiemty with his mate.

" Excuse me lord may I ?I would wish to speak regarding my intended mate.." Inuyasha's voice broke through the echoing silence while the lord seemed to be in great contemplation

"Inuyasha what is it?"

" I would only like to mention the fact that it is my mate , and if anyone should in fact train her as her master it should be me . As it is me that she should obey in the first place with of course her present master present to observe ,and to report any changes needed during such time. "

" True but Inuyasha the only problem I would forsee in it would be the likelihood of a lesser , weaker training than if she only worked with one trainer and one that wasn't her mate. "

" I assure you that she would recieve my fullest , and strictest training methods as I once held the position her master currently holds now . Just because she is my intended doens'nt mean I wouldn't want her to recieve the skills needed to ensure her being a successful addition to those I represent even it it is by half , and most obedient mate . I will accept her present master as a guide if need be only if it it I alone whom touches what is mine.."

" Alright , if it is all agreed we will give it consideration within its trial but the first sign of trouble in this it will go back to the ways it was first planned, with no arguments."

"Agreed.." Everyone followed suit in saying before the hanyou's broke through the comotion to gain Kagome's attention

" Mate ..." Inuyasha commanded as her hanyou ears swiveled strictly towards his direction specifically to listen as her eyes remained on the floor

" Mate Mind !" The hanyou's voice soared demanding his mate to obey and raise attention to her Alpha causing attentive bleeding eyes to find his immediately from the spot on the ground

" Mate Come..." Inuyasha's authority wasn't questioned at this point either as he and the others found that soon after his directions for her were stated his mate was soon once again at his side where she belonged

Dismissing the meeting with approval from all in attendance Kagome was soon led back within her quarters by Ophelia , while followed by her intended , and her present master , visably thankful that her hanyou was now the authorative authority for now in her instruction, but slightly concerned what tommorrow would hold for her first day with him and the planned begining lesson in submiting and obedience .Though for tonight she would share her quarters with her intented , as well as her master , separately of course, at least that was what Kagome hoped...

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

From The Triangle Within

~ Chapter Eight ~

~ A Night Shared By Two :Adapting To The Ways Of Consuming Another~

By Inuyashas Youkai

The room now lit with the faintest pale glow pouring in through the opening to allow the smallest of the outside within the small haven gifted to the intended mate whom summoned the soul of a demon ,caught within the palms of a human decsent to merge with his. Opening the door to find herself once again alone after bidding everyone goodnight , or at least that is what she had believed that is until she felt her arms swiftly pulled above her head the moment she entered and closed the door from behind. Movements towards her within the dimmed light a formed emerged from the shadows to stand in front of her and wrap his arms around her ,leaning in to hungrily consume the woman he held with his lips emerging with most lethal fangs craving to taste , and demanding claws burrrowing into her flesh as his hans held her still , and within his swift taking her into his posssesion caused her to lose all sight of her concerning thoughts at the time..

The passionate taking continued as the hanyou took his mate's clothes within his clawed fingertips before shreading the offending material that dare attempt to evade him of her flesh meant for him to behind another held her still so only her mate had the power of her , to dominate her , and to strictly persuade her submit to him as her mate , as well as her master. This night wouldn't be about sex in no such turms but for her to learn that he was in control of her because she was his , and his alone , and soon afterwards likewise for him as well.

For now this lesson was for his intended mate as Kagome was led to the bed then with each of her limbs ties to each of the rather large posts of the bed before the male that wasn't her mate left to stand within one of the dark corners of the room. Once Inuyasha was assured of unlikelihood of what was his to be able to escape from his mistrations, not that he 'd believe that he would but in case the torture that his demon wanted to inflict on her to bring about her submittance and will to obey him, the hanyou will his transformation already taken form to come full force before making his next move .

It was then at this point through the glare of his red tinted eyes that bore into his mate's with unbridled desire and lust for her flesh . Soon the girl withering underneath his lusting gaze upon the slight curve of her hips , the sensuous glide leading up to the glorious mounds of tempting breasts demanding him to captivate , suck , taste and devour her whole, soon began to elicit the scent of her arousal to spike. In a hoarse rasp Inuyasha 's demonic threatening tones came into the open of the room in such intensity calling for her attention.

" Mate mind yours and come to be mine " His voice immediately brought her bleeding eyes to find his matching ones in obediance before taking her lips into his

Slowly as his hands roamed over her erotic swell and smooth planes of her captivating body the transformed demon slickened the moistened mud upon her flesh to cover her scent of heated desire pouring of to tempt him into taking his mate much too soon. Inuyasha wanted to take his time in learning all of the ways to please , torture or torment his mate before he took her as his own. Once her body was completely saturated in the wet earth camoflaging it just enough as to where all that was caught by the flare of his nose was the sweet calming smell of Sakura blossoms Inuyasha leaned down to taste her between her lips nestled within the valley of silkened curls . Once close enough to able to smell the sweetness just waiting to be offered to him it wasn't long before his hungry lips landed against the longing wetness craving his attention. Hearing her muffled mew , Inuyasha paused to chastise his mate, while tossing a spiteful glare upwards toward his mate.

" Mate I demand for me to hear you ..Don't hide from me .. I want to feel you, hear you, and see you..I want you to show me that it is I that you want bitch! If you deire to be my wench than you have proove to submit and obey me ..Show me or I will leave you where you lay to suffer your own want for me unanswered .. alone. Keep those eyes on me don't be concerned about the things that don't matter and that is anything not us" Inuyasha's demon roared instructvely while noting his mate's plight regarding the other within the room ,observing.

Inuyasha's demon nuzzled the crook of her neck only because of the fact he knew what was effecting his mate so , and for that he felt regretting not taking her before because it would've been by hiosown means , not trying to change her. If he could get her to the point with her to satisfy the elders thasn maybe they would be able to leave this wretched place , unless something caused for them to seek their escape ,and then would still take her as his mate so they could hurry up with the other stupid obligations in order for them to enjoy it.

Hearing her moans soar while his fingers traced the outline of her neitherlips encouraged him to slide further in towards the center where it grew soaked , just begging for him ,and only him, as her wails grew when his tipped claws lightly rubbed the heated nub.

" Inu Yasha.."

"Tell me mate .."

" I want you ..."

" Soon mate I will devour to consume you whole, take you as mine and mine alone..."

"Enough! " A angry males voice carried forwards to crash upon their world of their making shattering it, and causing the ferious hanyou to look at the one whom dared to interuped him in dealing with what was his until he saw whom commanded it giving him forced pause

When the attention upon the voice that demanded it the cause for his interuption wasn't given but his unhappiness for what was observed , evident. Swiftly stalking towards the female intent the demanding glimmer within the shadows roughly yanked the hanyou away from her by the scruff of Inuyashas neck to fling him across the room towards the door.

"Out !"

"What the hell?"

"I said out!"

" The hell I won't !"

"If you do not I will inflict the consequences of your disobedience upon your intended now leave!"

The angrier male demon that wasn't her mate but could be assumed that he had reaquired his position as Kagome's master with his insistent of Inuyasha's removal from the room for reasons unknown before turning on Kagome.

" Bitch down !" was sneered returning her objections to the retreating movements as her intented was forced to leave her alone with him.

' Kagome I will get us out of here even if it means I have to let you go back to your own time. My mate are mine to protect ' Inuyasha threatenly thought as his eyes further flickered in his peturbed resolve to keep his mate safe and with him ...

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

From The Triangle Within

~Chapter Nine~

Cease Under The Fall Of Night, Casting Aside The Fatal Dew

Left Behind Within Hidden Enlightened Glares Of Unwanted Sunlight

By Inuyashas Youkai

The stills silence overcoming the paled room glowing as the warming suns hues pushed forth past the glass reflecting the collage of mirrored colors splaying about . The wind gentle breath blew enlightened fine particle's within the once stale air adding to the errie sight within the room once occupied only to find a empty bed with the exception of the slight bloodsplatter upon the fine silkenened bedspread. Upon a unanswered summoning by one unpresented just behind the closed door grew impatient with those within relectant to answer opened the door on their own accord to find the veiled horror played into it's nightmare unraveling.

" Kagome ... Kagome ? Kagome are you here ? Where are you Kagome? Guards ! " screeched Ophelia shakenly from within the suddenly cold room.

Rushing in shortly after were Inuyasha , Kagome's master Densetsu, and a demon lord Fushigi, that followed the two shapeshifting guards Hidoi and Himitsu, With the wolf ,Bits. Once the sight in front of what transpired in the hours past panic and fear tinged with fury within the room, especially inside the hanyou Inuyasha , due to his missing intented mate. A stready glare was placed upon the supposed master of his deemed soulmate from said hanyou seeing as he was the last one known coming contact with his Kagome.

" Why you what have you done with my mate Densetsu! After you forced my removal what had you done ?" Inuyasha's threat became painful known as his bloodlust intent bleed through his once amber hues.

" I assure you I didn't care for the wench but I wouln't harm her let alone kill her?" Densetsu defended

"Then explain the blood ? Where did you put the body ya bastard?" Inuyasha's anger soared

"Enough!" Fushigi demanded before quiet once again reigned and then proceeded to continue

" Now until we figure out what has happened to the human nobody leaves without consent , and everyone is questioned . Densetsu until we have your innoscence proven that you had in no part with the situation regarding the girl I have to place you within confinement. I do appologize but you were the last one to see her alive before her disappearance. Guard's take him away! For the rest of you return to your rooms, and when your presence is needed you will be notified." Fushigi spoken

While listening to what was being said Inuyasha for a moment stared out towards the open window into the sky in contemplation to his and his mate's new plight.

' Kagome , please be alright stay safe for me until I find you.'

It was until something caught his eye below , a sparkle on the small bank along the river surrounding the stronghold they had both now been for sometime at least until Kagome's disappearance. A sparkling glimmer within the sands emitted swirls of color against apart of the glass reflection , and upon excusing himself from the others for a moment the hanyou leapt from the windows opening down to the wet soil below. Upon closer inspection in the search for the shiny object the hanyou also found lingering with it his mate's scent.

' Kagome , where have you gone without me and are you still within my reach to find you , or did you pass on.. Please mate don't let the last part be true...'

Jumping back within the room with said object to be revieled as the glass vile containing few of the sacred jewel shards Kagome would naturally wear around her neck. The hanyou' s attention was brought back to the ferious Lord of the goings on within his reign now begining to crumble apart , requiring intervention before chaos breeds.

" Inuyasha , Guards will escort you into restrictive holdings as well within your quarters until your presence is needed as well for attacking one of your elders without proof ."

"Take him away!"

Once the violently handling guards ushered Inuyasha back within his holding for now for a moment he saw a familar shadow along the far walls corridor, believed to be the making of his imagination for what he knew she was either dead or gone, and stilled with one word passing through his lips ..

' Kagome ..

' Wait for me ..I will find you mate.."

On the remaining few exiting Kagome's trainer Bits noticed a lingering gaze held in a unused direction within the in between from Kagome's master, after the shared glares between himself and the girl's intended as Inuyasha was taken away.

"Denetsu ? What are you hiding ?'Are you up to something with the girl?' the wolf Bits wondered silently as his renewed search changed paths...

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

From The Triangle Within

~ Chapter Ten ~

Feeling Within The Dark

By Inuyashas

Struggling against that of the tight bindings that now bound her, Kagome , not without causing a pained reaction from herself, as it tore away from her now scathed wrists , and ankle's when ripping the chords away from her. Stumbling to stand the woman felt around the dark room for anything that may give her a way out of this new dank , and stuffy surroundings .

Only going blindly to find a way to escape from this hell , as she come to know ,and especially now that she knew what or whom was up with her supposed master , Denetsu. At first it seemed when she had sensed a rather vile presence growing within herself regarding the bastard , as late more than when they first met , but now as she found the cause, Kagome now knew why.

Naraku somehow played apart in this she gathered the moment that she was brought her , as he seemed to now exhitbit some of his aura , now that they were once in this tight enclosure together not too long ago, but as of recent it wasn't what she thought for it wasn't a willing companionship. Somehow Naraku had gotten close enough to him to be able to insert a tainted jewel shard inside him.

At this point not caring as to how or when , Kagome only wanted to get away , and now that he would be gone for awhile , or as it had seemed , as he hadn't returned since after the day he brought her here. Walking forward until she felt what she mused to be a wall , running her fingers along the smooth surface ,till coming to a stop where what seemed to be a doorframe prevented from going any further.

Closing her eyes , after turning around , leaning against the door , Kagome released some of her miko energy , and allowed a bright orb to hover over that of her open palm, to enlighten the room. Upon taking in the sight , causing her to jump, half expecting that the accompanying holder to what laid from across the room was that of a mirror , Kanna's . Or at least one very much like it leaning up against some dusty parcels facing where she had once been trapped laying.

Returning back to the door , Kagome tried to turn the knob , but it would be certain that this would be the case of it being locked. Shaking it foolishly as to think that it would make any difference , but with the known circumstance , how could she not react the way she had. Falling back onto a old crate by the nearby door , as to think of what to do , while she was forced to wait in this prison, until that of Naraku's minions came for her , or that of Inuyasha , someone came for her.. Kagome of course wished for the later instead of the prior .

' Inuyasha..'

_' Wait for me ..I will find you mate.." A fluid voice wavered past her ears._

_'Inuyasha..?'_

_" ?'_

_'Inuyasha !'_

_'Kagome where are you ...You're not dead , are you?'_

_'No , but I need your help .. Inuyasha , things aren't what we thought ...'_

_' What do you mean ..'_

_'No time , you have to find me , please!'_

_' Kagome what's wrong !'_

_' Naraku...'_

_'Here!'_

_' Not yet , but Denetsu has a tainted shard in him, and a very errie mirror is in the room with me , one very much like...'_

_'Kanna's ..?'_

_'Yes ... please come for me ?'_

_' Shit ! I don't know when or Kagome bacause after you where missing myself as well as Denetsu were taken custody until you were found , but I will .. Someone will come for you ..Just stay with me, don't get yourself killed in here.! By the way are you okay ..? Did he hurt you?'_

_' I will be waiting Inuyasha , just hurry ..'_

_'Kagome..'_

_'Fine ! Yes ... But , he wasn't himself Inuyasha , Naraku had been in control '_

_' Still isn't a excuse '_

_"Kukukukukukukukuku"_

_' Kagome !' _

_~ Silence ~_

_'Fuck !'_

Hidden in a corner within the room behind some old boxes , and crates , Kagome sat , concealing herself from being discovered. She noticed as Kagome watched from her spot as Kanna had returned to that of her mirror , and seen , well heard Naraku's expression for what now was found. Kagome's body wasn't on the bloody cot that she once was, and that was something that made him rather pissed, much less wanting to kill Denetsu, from within the connection , as he spoke it seemed that if Naraku could nails would be spat in his direction.

_' Please Inuyasha help me ' _

_' Mate worry not, someones coming for you ,until I can get there myself .. Through me , Bits has a sense of your aura, which I hope you were smart enough to close off your presence within that room Kagome.. I don't want anything happening to you !After he gets to you , Bits is going to take you out of here, I will still take you as my mate , but not here not now while we are still in this hell hole , and he will lead you back through the entrance within the well .Wait for me there.. Don't use the well no more Kagome, please. Promise me ..I will come for you soon , as soon as I can to claim you , before anything else happens .. _

_'I promise, I will wait for you...'_

_TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11

From The Triangle Within

~ Chapter Eleven ~

Where There's One Shard There's Two, And

Someday I'll Follow You, But Not Today

By Inuyashas Youkai

Suddenly ,as a vibration was felt within her, the connection with Inuyasha was severed , almost like a foreign part of her shuddered against something that wasn't supposed be there, like a sliver would ,and at the exact time that Kanna had swayed the mirror this way and that, slightly tugging at her soul. It was the oddest feeling as Kagome had never felt the way she had now , not like this , and while she further fought to conceal her presence , something snapped open wide. The unexpected result, was that of a strong barrier , with that of a shimmer of something laying haphazardly up the ground , and suddenly everything she had come to where they were had fallen away, leaving a different set of surroundings altogether.

Turning towards the glittery object on the ground was that of a now purified jewel shard , surrounded by this ominous substance on the ground . Somehow when the barrier was erected unintentionally , by Kagome , a burst of energy soared outward, and now ,as it would seem , everything is not what it appears to be. Also , while the miko looked slyly around the room , just the changes , exclaiming what was really underneath it all , buried under the illusion that was mused to be created by Naraku. Presently watching over the rooms occupants, as it held Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, members of the band of seven , among others, but what had her really just blown away beyond belief, was the fact that Kikyo had proven her alliance to the bastard.

Once the room had cleared , much later, or so it would seem , Kagome slid further amongst the wall ,and ran her fingers , as she began to meditate to find a way to escape , because she knew now that Kagome , upon the connection with the shard , had separated herself from anyone who still possessed one , but how it was done without detection , certainly was a mystery , even to her still. Whilst moving along within the place she had found herself , as her eyes continued to scan to make sure that the one's helping to create this nightmare were in that of her sights.

~A Begining To An Forseen End~

Although the very thing Kagome hadn't counted on was that of the eyes that found her , reason being that the young miko hid herself quite well, but was currently being watched with every move that she made, without giving away whom , or that Kagome ever knew she was discovered. The very fact would come very soon , and on the terms decided by the one watching, with swift made with it's overdue end of what was existence , tho not before it benefited to the cause that was already set into motion. Still, it had been days since this whole thing began , and going on hours after Kagome had made her mistaken-ed separation from that of her little group, fortunately that mistake would surely make the task given to the unknown to carry out than expected, and luckily end it in the desired favor in due time.

Turning around to rejoin the others , as Naraku wished for all of them to gather within the musty putrid halls , doused in acidic poison and only fumigating the environment surrounding them in toxic floating goop, then towards a even more concentrated room , as to where it was agreed to gather , waiting for a time. All the while , as the others waited , one grew restless , and sought refuge in other vindictive plans that were housed in the cruelest of thoughts to be played out elsewhere, therefore left without being noticed . Or so it was believed.

~Found You~

A sharpened point was felt upon her mid-back , following a gasped cry by the girl standing alone within the darkened corner , where she hid. Kagome's knowledge of what it was that caused the pain that surely came, not or what had caused it, save for only the voice sounding behind it , as the object was driven deeper within supple flesh of her back .

" It is due time that you discover the truth in the fact that you don't belong here, as I don't belong here, nor does the lie that lays hidden in Origumo. The purpose for you coming isn't for what your little mind believes , but to fix what Naraku stole from me , and what you hold just for being alive. Now move , and keep quiet !"

With unshed tears shouding clouded eyes, Kagome heeded her pre-incarnations words until it was better known for what Kikyo had in mind , and maybe find a way out for all of them . For the first time , it would be up to the futuristically untrained miko , to save them instead of them coming for her , and for that , she was scared. Not knowing for where she would take her, Kagome kept the pace that was set for her , hoping that at least whatever was waiting for her on the other side in the end, she would last long enough to save them.

Coming to a dimly lit corridor at the end of a seemingly never ending hallway, and entering a sparsely filled room where only a candlelight was set aflame . Only once they had entered , a presence was waiting for them within the dark shadows of the room, but not willing to show themselves yet , although allow both miko's feel its aura linger , and the moment they walked through it was felt almost immediately. Powerfully suffocating trails of invisible smoke began to infiltrate the air in which they breathed , almost painfully , and in the effect of rending them powerless , the midsts grew tenfold.

Faintly moving to shield her nose from the vile venom within the air , only now piercing her lungs , Kagome looked from the corner of her eyes . Now scanning to see if Kikyo did the same , and seeing that she was , once their eyes met, a moment of understanding passed between them . It was clear that Naraku was now among them , if not in person , but was nevertheless. Therefore the eldest of the two stood erect with her bow poised at Kagome's side , while the one with the arrow's tip being felt , had let herself become blank , as though it was still the tainted shikon shard controlling her, even if both knew that it wasn't . Thus portraying that nothing was indeed wrong with the exception of both miko's knew better , soon leaving the room , as though Kikyo was leading Kagome back from the place she had unknowingly wandered from to the place that was set for her to be.

~ A Path Soon Forgotten~

Momentarily afterwards , as they slowly trekked back to some unknown location , it had appeared as if the cloud of a ominous pulsing had faded , releasing a group of Samiosho soon heading to wherever their master was waiting to greet them ,and notoriously send them on another heedless task within the stronghold. Still moving for many paces until another entryway was found , secured , and stepped into once the possibilities of them being alone was found true. Once inside with a rush up sweep of the hand to direct the path to follow , and the same one holding firmly of the arrow , tore downward a patch of skin that was from the mid-back to waist , setting the blood a flow. Then it was Kikyo with the opposite hand , pushing the other shedding a stream of crimson, further within the confines of the room.

Alas , as Kagome fell , on the way down , her head hit hard against something hard , feeling a heavy haze in trying to look up , but already the darkening edges began to fill her blurred vision , until darkness took over , and collapsing the light within, hence falling unconscious in the process. The last thing remembered was the feeling of weightlessness warming , encasing around her as a blanket seemingly held her close , against the coming chill. A slight prick fluttered against her forehead sometime later as the lengthy time felt lingered within the back of her muddled mind, all else otherwise forgotten, but the overwhelming need of sleep that couldn't be ignored for long.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

From The Triangle Within

~ Chapter Twelve~

Awakening From Darkness,

Hiding In Shadows

Muffled voices entered the darkness that was seen as a harmless dream , as the one stilled , stayed frozen, thus remained nameless. Slight pressure began to emerge with a cool wetness spreading out from near where it started somewhere near her head , and was offhandedly noticed as a careless hand went to wipe away the faux sweat off her brow, but paused once a simple damp cloth was held there in its place. Painfully, tired brown eyes fluttered awake to be later clamped shut because of the intruding bright light intruding with her now sensitive sence of sight. It was soon as her vision cleared that a blurry blob moving nearby , touching her in a friendly manner , but unknowing of whom it was , made her flinch causing her muscles tighten until a soothing voice began to speak. Although what it the voice said was somewhat jumbled together , and not altogether understood , but was gathered by the way it sounded for the moment , she was safe.

Time had passed unknowingly since , and brown eyes soon found nothing but grey staring back at her from within what looked like a bedroom. Although it had seemed familiar to her with the nightlight guiding her in the dark , but something about it all felt so wrong, and for what it was she didn't have a clue. The only thing she knew was that something or someone was missing , and because the answer wasn't coming to her , as the reasons as to why. The young woman did the only thing she could do...

She screamed for anyone to listen , and help her find out.

The rushing footsteps did come , and even though for some reason expecting a angry approach of silver , and red , couldn't understand the disappointment in what had shown from behind the once closed door. For it wasn't red , nor silver , but someone dressed in a baby blue robe with matching slippers , and a nightgown underneath then coming into the room to comfort her with comforting words , sang with a motherly tone.

" Shhh.. It's okay, momma's here ..."

"Mom..."

"Yes dear , how do you feel ? You had us quite a scare for a bit, since we found you.."

" Found me ? Where am I ?"

"Yes , Souta found you at the bottom of the well , while sweeping up the well-house, with your grandfather, and you were in bad shape , must have had a pretty bad fall... Your in the hospital, Kagome..Do you remember anything dear? "

"Ka- Gome.. Is that my name? I don't know how I got this way mom , I 'am scared."

"Oh my.." Kagome's mother gasped , while stoking her fingers of one hand through her hair that wasn't covered within the gauze around her head , and the other went instinctively over her lips to hush the unexpected sound of shock.

Amongst them soon entered a doctor whom was in charge of the teens care , walking in with a lean tall posture , with a clipboard writing meticulously. It was not until he paused at the foot of her bed , with the action of turning on a dim light, now it was known that the girl had awakened due to the mom pulling on the string once Kagome had done so , that the man began to take note of her status .

"Miss Kagome , how are you feeling ? " The unknown physician questioned.

"Um , I am not sure.. Everything feels strange.." Kagome softly returned distractedly.

" Understandable , considering your injuries .. Do you remember anything that may be helpful in determining how you happened to achieve such injury?" The man stated , as with certain equipment associated with his occupation was used to take vitals , and to further judge proper treatment.

" I wish I had , I'am sorry but I don't remember anything .. It all comes up blank .."

" It's quite alright , maybe after some time you may gain some clues , but for now just rest.. The doctor confided before pausing to look at the child's mother , and addressed her , as if to gain her attention..

"May I have a word with you while Kagome rests , I have a nurse come by with food, something for pain , and to help with getting some rest ..

" Certainly ... " Was the only thing said by Mrs. Higarashi before following then soon both disappeared on the other side of the once opened , and now re closed door.

As the doctor stated , a nurse then came in with the mentioned items , food was set in front of her, and allowing Kagome to eat, while medications for pain , and sleep aid was administered the woman said something that struck something odd. It had to do with her name , while she introduced herself that struck a chord of something that was remembered as quickly as it was forgotten .

"Good evening Kagome, I'll be your nurse for the rest of tonight . Eat up , and I'll fix it so you don't feel any pain , and make sure you get sleep . My name is Ms. Akatoki" The nurse told , as she set up her plate on the nearby hospital table , then left the room momentarily to get the IV ready , and place the medication with to help her get some rest.

By the time the girl, who was told that her name was Kagome, finished her supper , already was feeling drowsy, and soon with the help of the nurse, was assisted in laying back down , as to not disturb the iv in her arm ,in addition to be tucked into sleep. Soon after her eyes fluttered closed with a dreamless slumber carrying no memories.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

From The Triangle Within

~ Chapter Thirteen ~

Discarded Darkly

By Inuyashas Youkai

Out of the midsts of a notoriously dark fogged over visage within a careless mind , only being shown what materializes about a completetion of perceived sought desires. The one seamlessly living out the path set , created for her , unknowingly , without knowing any different to the reality appearing before her minds eye, and with the memories of prior , now lost to her . Athough there was a foreign feeling emerging inside telling her that something wasn't right, but what is was the woman didn't have a clue.

Awoken with a fright to something yet unknown , while the endless nothing was all that she seemed to recall seeing underneath closed eyes , still there was something amiss , and whatever it was lingering within the dark , it was starting to ensue the unconceivable emotion of pain , fear, but its cause seems to only want to remain in the shadows , at least for now. Even while the simplest detail of color appears to have been drained away , without movement , or much less muted sound, but the tinkling of low whispers , too low to understand , tauntingly teasing the listener as to what it may have been the messanger to have said.

Leaning back , eyes fluttering closed, the girl then allowede herself to lay back down , as to gain whatever the remaining the hours left to catch any additional slumber. Moments later a shrill bell invaded her ears , and forcing herself in confusion to jump back , hitting her head against the oddly placed wall , when opening her eyes , as she strangely found herself sitting in a desk within a crowded classroom, dressed in her typical school attire , somehow forgotten the time she abanded the pajamas worn a short time before.

A loud echoing sound , as though it was something hitting hard against that of puckered flesh stolen her attention abruptly when trying to figure out where the lost time had gone, and soon found the odd noises to be from two of her classmates, ones she never recalled meeting today fighting , as one slapped the other for some wrong doing , not yet determined , and the other a male smiling as if it was the best thing ever recieved by the girl beating on him.

Although it seemed that today , as the day grew on , the sounds were appearing as though that her ears had suddenly , for reason claimed possession of cottonballs shoved forcively in them because it was conceivably hard to hear the things going around her. By looking she could tell as to gather a idea , as to what was going on but if someone would by chance start talking to her , it was a common event to have the one speaking to have to repeat in louder tones with what had been originally said. Furthermore , the day had taken a even more peculiar turn when the sight came being flopped upon her plate at lunchtime which was something that at least to her , she swore that whatever the thing was , was not completely dead , and totally not for human consumption.

Sitting their staring at it , as to catch it's next flinching move , glaring at it as her patience began to wear thin for the chance to gain the proof at least to herself, and to her frustration the green, fizzy , somewhat smoking goop in her given cup only gave way a couple bubbles to the top rim. In result ,the girl with her chopsticks further poked and proded at the still obiously raw fillet of a unconceivably obsese fish , as her sour luck would prove getting the part of the head with three eyes looking at her blindly. One of the sides that the girl just couldn't make herself even coming in contact with as she kinda made sure she forgot to grab it at the cashier's cart , with a normal coloration it could be possibly conceived as some sort of fucked up version of french fries, but because it wasn't, it could be some form of frog legs with a deformation of having some growths pertruding from it , looking like extra oddly placed appendages coming out from it random directions.

The other side yet sitting there next to three eyes still staring at her annoyingly , was a almost white looking, slimy coiled thingy , with two elf ear looking leaves that was given unconvicingly, with it opaguely greenish glow ,in place of some kind of vegetable. Alas , but the best thing to top off in the most unedible, in what they had to offer was the dessert , in the shape of a large eye ball encased in what she could only fathom was a oddly shaped nutshell, and deceivingly wrapped within a shiny foil candy wrapping decorated with spiders. To this , the girl disgusted only pushed her try towards the middle of the table , and settled for ramen from one of the vending machines.

While she was eating , the girl felt then a feeling that one gets when someone's watching her somewhere behind her, and when looking in the general direction. Thus scanning for anything out of place, and the only thing making her skin crawl within the crowd of scattering students was the presence of one dressed in black to match his long hair .Although the thing about him that got her shivering uncontrollably , was the sight of his eyes containing a rather ominous evil brewing, staring intently back at her, and with it, hearing the clarity of the whisper bearing one word.

KU

TBC...


End file.
